Deux cafés, un noir et un avec du sucre, s'il vous plaît
by Sanashiya
Summary: [Traduction]. Une étude assez inutile que mène Sherlock pousse John à reconsidérer à peu près toute sa vie. / Chapitre 3 : parlons de cul, baby.
1. Du sommeil

**Du sommeil, ou de l'envie d'étouffer votre colocataire avec un oreiller**

par Linpatootie

Résumé : Sherlock cherche à mener une étude sur le sommeil. John envisage de l'étouffer avec un oreiller.  
Note : Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette histoire géniale, écrite par **Linpatootie**, que vous pourrez trouvez là en reconstituant le lien : http deux points slash slash archiveofourown point org /works/ 346797  
Note 2 : Cette histoire appartient à la série "Deux cafés, un noir et un avec du sucre, s'il vous plaît". Trois autres chapitres à venir derrière.

Bonne lecture !

xXxXx

- On ne dormira pas ensemble.  
- Pourquoi pas ? C'est parfaitement raisonnable d'avoir envie de tester cette hypothèse et on vit déjà ensemble, de toute façon.  
- On. Ne. Dormira. PAS. Ensemble.  
- Mais John, gémit Sherlock, en le suivant dans la cuisine comme un enfant malheureux, dans sa robe de chambre écarlate bien trop chère.

John a envie de le frapper. Sensation plutôt familière.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui disent que dormir avec quelqu'un améliore la qualité du sommeil. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à partager un lit avec moi quelques temps pour réaliser cette étude sur le sommeil. Les informations collectées pourraient nous être incroyablement utiles pour cette affaire.

L'affaire à laquelle il fait allusion était plus que ridicule, et ne constituait absolument pas une raison pour que John accepte de laisser Sherlock se glisser dans son lit. Une femme de Brentford avait trouvé son mari mort dans leur chambre d'amis. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'ils dormaient séparément à cause des atroces ronflements de l'homme, et selon elle, dormir séparés avait été tellement mauvais pour sa santé qu'il était mort, juste comme ça. Ça avait été merveilleusement facile pour Sherlock de déduire en moins de deux heures qu'il avait en fait été assassiné par le voisin, tellement en colère de le voir sans cesse se garer devant chez lui qu'il s'était infiltré par la fenêtre et l'avait étouffé avec un oreiller. Toutefois, son extravagante théorie avait éveillé la curiosité de Sherlock, et bien qu'elle ait au final eu tort dans les grandes largeurs, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la lecture de plusieurs articles et de deux livres sur les cycles du sommeil et cherchait à présent à rassembler de lui-même des preuves indiscutables.

- Rien que le fait que tu ne voies pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça est une raison suffisante pour dire non. S'il existe déjà des études sur le sujet, tu ne peux pas les prendre pour argent comptant ?

Sherlock a l'air aussi atterré à ces mots que si John avait suggéré d'accomplir un rituel de sacrifice sur une portée de bébés lapins. Il faut croire que pour un homme de science comme Sherlock, prendre les résultats d'une étude menée par quelqu'un d'autre comme argent comptant doit être similaire. Il a aussi la tenace impression que le sacrifice d'une portée de bébés lapins aurait même moins horrifié Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le fait de partager un lit pendant un certain temps ? Tu t'inquiètes à propos de ce que les gens pourraient dire ? Les murs de ma chambre ne sont pas en verre, John, Londres ne pourra pas nous voir, personne n'a besoin de savoir.  
- Les gens parlent déjà, ce n'est pas ça le problème, grogne John, essuyant fermement la surface du plan de travail de la cuisine avec un chiffon – c'est rare qu'elle soit assez vide pour qu'il puisse la nettoyer, alors il décide d'en faire le plus possible tant qu'il le peut.  
- Tu as peur qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose ? Fascinant.  
- Je ne – Sherlock. Non. J'ai juste l'impression que j'ai déjà dit adieu à ma vie privée en emménageant avec toi, donc est-ce je pourrais au moins garder quelques heures d'intimité pour moi pendant la nuit ?

Le visage de Sherlock se teinte de mécontentement, et il se détourne avec un grognement, sa robe de chambre tournoyant exagérément autour de lui. John est fermement convaincu que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il la porte, de toute façon. Ça rajoute quelque chose de théâtral à ses humeurs.

- Ça sera juste pour une semaine ou deux, reprend Sherlock quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils sont assis dans un taxi, en route pour une scène de crime toute fraîche à laquelle Lestrade les a convoqués. Quinze jours, au plus.  
- Non, répond John.

- On chercherait à atteindre un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil chaque nuit, peut-être huit, le plus logique, et on regarderait si ça fait une différence avec nos habitudes de sommeil quand on dort avec quelqu'un, dit Sherlock alors qu'ils sont tous les deux penchés sur le corps sans tête qui, d'après ses vêtements inhabituels, a l'air d'être un clown de cirque d'âge mur.  
- Non, répond John.

- Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec l'instinct ; après tout, quand on dort avec quelqu'un, il y a deux individus qui peuvent potentiellement détecter les prédateurs et inconsciemment se sentir plus en sécurité, et donc dormir plus profondément, dit Sherlock alors qu'ils rôdent autour du terrain de campement d'un cirque presque abandonné, l'odeur de la poussière et du vieux coton chatouillant le nez de John.  
- Non, répond John.

- Je suppose qu'aller se coucher à minuit tous les jours et se réveiller à huit heures serait parfait, et pas trop difficile à combiner avec tes horaires de travail à la clinique, dit Sherlock alors qu'ils sont cachés derrière une benne à ordure peinte d'un jaune alarmant, tandis que derrière eux, un acrobate très en colère pointe un pistolet vers Lestrade.  
- Pour l'amour de dieu, répond John.

- Si cette hypothèse se trouve être vraie, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour toi aussi, réessaie finalement Sherlock ce soir-là tandis que John gratte ses chaussures sur un vieux journal pour faire partir la peinture rouge. Tu serais plus reposé. Ça améliorerait ta concentration.  
- Oh, arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu fais ça uniquement pour mon bien, comme un bon samaritain, grince John entre ses dents, faisant passer un tournevis dans les rainures de ses semelles, sentant sa résolution s'effriter petit à petit, comme les couches de peinture sur le caoutchouc usé.

Ça l'agace de penser que Sherlock est capable de l'avoir à l'usure, juste en se plaignant et en se montrant persistant.

- C'est pour la _science_, John, dit Sherlock comme si c'était la seule et unique justification dont le monde avait besoin.

John repose sa chaussure, repose le tournevis, et a l'air impression d'être un idiot bien trop naïf.

- Très bien. Ta chambre, pas la mienne, quatorze nuits, il se passe quoi que ce soit de bizarre et je laisse tomber.  
- Bizarre comment ?  
- Juste _bizarre_, Sherlock.

Sherlock n'insiste pas, il s'assoit juste dans sa chaise, l'air incroyablement satisfait de lui-même. John espère qu'il sera capable de réfréner son envie de l'étouffer avec un oreiller avant que l'expérience soit terminée.

**Nuit 1**

Il ne se passe tellement rien la première nuit que John se sent idiot d'avoir protesté avec tellement de véhémence comme il l'a fait au début. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait, pour être honnête. Épuisé d'avoir passé son après-midi à éviter un acrobate meurtrier, il a dormi comme un mort, et imagine que Sherlock a fait pareil – assez singulièrement, il dormait tout à fait calmement quand John s'est réveillé, une respectable distance de draps et de matelas entre eux. En sortant de la salle de bain après s'être rasé, il le trouve réveillé et assis, les draps roulés en boule entre ses pieds osseux, griffonnant furieusement dans son carnet en moleskine, mais décide de ne pas demander si les résultats de la première nuit étaient satisfaisants.

**Nuit 2**

La deuxième nuit, John apprend que Sherlock parle dans son sommeil. Il est réveillé par quelques syllabes mal articulées qui deviennent bientôt une sorte de monologue incohérent sur le thé. John écoute, fasciné, et un peu agacé à l'idée que Sherlock ne soit jamais capable de la fermer, même pas quand il dort.

John apprend également que Sherlock préfère dormir sur le ventre, et il est poussé et bousculé plusieurs fois par ses longs bras et jambes qui essaient de prendre toute la place sur le matelas. Sherlock ne se réveille même pas quand John le repousse sans douceur sur le côté – ou alors, il fait semblant. Dans les deux cas, John se dit qu'il a tous les droits d'être incroyablement agacé, et envisage d'étouffer Sherlock avec un oreiller.

**Nuit 3**

La troisième nuit, John apprend que Sherlock non seulement parle dans son sommeil, mais répond aux questions, aussi. C'est certainement l'une des nuits les plus comiques de sa vie. Il s'amuse tellement que dans la foulée, il finit par se prendre accidentellement la main de Sherlock dans la figure.

**Nuit 7**

John n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a partagé le lit de Sherlock pendant une semaine _entière._

Il doit aussi admettre avec réticence qu'il a dormi comme un bébé ces dernières nuits. Sherlock s'est finalement adapté à l'idée de devoir partager son lit, et a arrêté de se débattre comme une étoile de mer en train de convulser, et même s'il continue chaque nuit à raconter des histoires fascinantes, John commence à être tout à fait capable de dormir sans y faire attention. Sherlock lui demande s'il se sent reposé, et il admet que oui, c'est le cas (ce qui donne lieu à de nouveaux gribouillis furieux dans le carnet, pour la _science_). Il suppose que c'est pareil pour Sherlock – vraiment fascinant, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir dormir huit heures de suite en une seule fois, alors encore moins sept nuits de suite. Il aimerait dire que ça fait une différence chez Sherlock d'être vraiment reposé, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas le cas.

De l'autre côté, Sherlock ne peut plus affirmer que dormir régulièrement ralentit son cerveau. Maintenant, si John pouvait trouver un moyen de faire pareil pour la nourriture, afin qu'il se mette à manger comme un humain normal, il pourrait considérer l'expérience comme un succès retentissant.

**Nuit 9**

Cette nuit, John fait un rêve particulièrement surréaliste où Sherlock est un insecte alien, secrètement déguisé en un londonien incroyablement beau qu'il a infecté de ses parasites, le mangeant lentement de l'intérieur ; finalement, il reste plusieurs heures éveillé dans le lit, paranoïaque, tandis que Sherlock murmure des inepties à propos du jardinier qui a volé le panier de courges, s'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à la domestique.

**Nuit 11**

Quand John entre dans le lit, rabattant les couvertures jusqu'à son cou et s'installant confortablement, Sherlock est toujours assis, les jambes croisées, tapant quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Il est presque minuit – John sait qu'au premier coup de l'horloge, Sherlock posera son ordinateur sur le côté et s'apprêtera à dormir. C'était presque admirable, la façon dont il se consacrait à son expérience, au point de refuser de suivre les envies qu'il devait certainement ressentir pendant la nuit.

- Tu dors bien plus que tu ne dors d'habitude, maintenant. Tu vas enfin admettre que c'est aussi bon pour ton corps que pour celui d'une personne normale ? demande John, la tête agréablement enfouie dans son oreiller.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas, répond Sherlock d'un air absent, les mots sur l'écran se reflétant dans ses yeux.  
- Forcément que si. Tu dors comme un bébé toutes les nuits.  
- Oui. Pour l'expérience, pas parce que j'en ai besoin.  
- Ok… C'est… Attends une minute, se redresse John, plantant ses coudes dans le matelas. Tu es en train de me dire que tu te _fais _dormir pour pouvoir correspondre aux paramètres requis pour ton expérience ? Malgré le fait que tu ne sois _pas_ fatigué ?  
- Oui, répond Sherlock lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de quatre ans mentalement déficient.  
- C'est physiquement impossible.

Sherlock éteint son ordinateur avec quelques clics et mouvements de doigts et regarde John tandis que l'écran s'éteint.

- Je contrôle mon propre corps. Je veux que les résultats de l'expérience soient le plus juste possible, alors je me fais dormir huit heures par nuit comme convenu.

John le fixe pendant un moment, assis sur le lit, mince, avec son tee-shirt à l'envers, étrangement.

- Je te déteste, dit-il platement, avant de se détourner et d'attendre le sommeil.

Ça lui prend plus d'une heure, alors que Sherlock a l'air de s'être endormi en moins de dix minutes. Il envisage de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, mais finit par s'assoupir alors que Sherlock raconte une histoire incroyablement cohérente à propos d'une vache à Trafalgar Square.

**Nuit 12**

- C'est censé durer combien de temps, déjà ?  
- Quatorze nuits, au minimum. Peut-être plus si le résultat n'est pas clair.  
- Et tu crois qu'il sera clair ?  
- Repose-moi la question dans deux nuits.

**Nuit 13**

Sherlock rêve. John s'en rend compte alors que l'autre est visiblement en train d'expérimenter un authentique cauchemar, et le bavardage habituel passe de quelque chose de drôle et de bizarrement charmant à quelque chose qui lui serre douloureusement le cœur quand il découvre Sherlock d'abord en train d'appeler sa mère, étonnamment, puis Mycroft, d'une façon qui laisse à penser qu'il est en train de revivre son enfance, quelque part. Il le regarde pendant quelques temps, écoute ses murmures et ses faibles gémissements, alors qu'il appelle quelqu'un avec un désespoir grandissant, et il se demande s'il devrait le réveiller. Après avoir réalisé qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire ou dire, il finit par sortir du lit et aller s'assoir dans la salle de bain, sur le rebord de la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de la chambre finissent par mourir et que le rêve semble s'être évaporé. Le matin venu, il ne lui en parle pas, et Sherlock n'a pas l'air d'être différent de d'habitude. John se demande si la personne la plus intelligente de Londres se rappelle de ses rêves, et combien de fois Sherlock, dans le noir, a appelé quelqu'un qui ne venait pas.

**Nuit 14**

Le matin qui suit la quatorzième nuit, Sherlock s'assoit sur le lit, entouré de dizaines de feuilles de papier, son ordinateur derrière lui. Il y a des pages et des pages de gribouillis, de graphiques, et un organigramme compliqué tourne sur lui-même sur l'écran. John ramasse une feuille et essaie d'interpréter un tableau griffonné en rouge et en noir, mais n'y arrive pas, sans parvenir à comprendre comment Sherlock réussit à traduire cette étude sur le sommeil en chiffres et en nombres.

- Les résultats sont ce que tu attendais ?  
- Hm… John, dirais-tu que la qualité de ton sommeil s'est améliorée ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suis un bon dormeur en général, quelles que soient les circonstances. J'étais un soldat, rappelle-toi ; je peux dormir debout s'il le faut.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, les yeux sur les feuilles, faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, et jetant de l'encre sur les draps, et John voit déjà gros comme une maison ce qu'il est sur le point de dire.

- Les résultats ne sont pas concluants. Je propose qu'on augmente la durée à un mois. Plus de données devraient pouvoir aider.  
- Très bien, répond John.

**Nuit 16**

Profondément endormi après une journée particulièrement exténuante à l'hôpital, John donne accidentellement un coup de pied à Sherlock dans son sommeil, et Sherlock le réveille en le secouant brutalement pour l'en informer, avant de se rendormir presque aussitôt. John reste éveillé pendant trois heures, incapable de se rendormir, bouillonnant d'une rage silencieuse, et envisage d'étouffer Sherlock avec un oreiller.

**Nuit 17**

John se réveille vers 7h30 et trouve Sherlock en train de le filmer. La première chose à laquelle il pense, c'est _"Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une caméra"_ avant que le bon sens ne lui botte les fesses, et il crie, se couvrant avec les draps autour de lui comme une demoiselle effarouchée :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?  
- Je collecte juste des données vidéo. Pour mes recherches.  
- Sans penser une seconde à quel point c'est glauque de me filmer pendant que je dors ?  
- Tu as accepté de participer.  
- J'ai accepté de dormir dans le même lit que toi. Pour autant que je sache, c'est déjà un assez grand sacrifice de ma part !

Sherlock ne répond rien, et étrangement, continue à filmer.

- Arrête de filmer, Sherlock, je suis _réveillé_. Oh, bon sang, tu m'as déjà filmé en train de dormir avant ?  
- Oui, répond simplement Sherlock alors qu'il éteint la caméra.

Elle est toute petite, tenant parfaitement dans la main de Sherlock comme si elle avait été construite exprès pour lui, élégante, digitale et contenant sans aucun doute avec des heures et des heures de séquences avec John en train de baver sur son oreiller.

- S'il te plaît, ne… recommence plus. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que c'est glauque. Tu peux mettre par écrit toutes les données que tu veux, mais arrête de me filmer sans que je le sache, dit John faiblement, fixant la caméra.  
- Je peux garder les films que j'ai déjà ?  
- Si ça apparaît sur internet, tu prends mon poing dans la figure.  
- Ça me paraît raisonnable.

**Nuit 20**

La vingtième nuit va probablement dénaturer très sérieusement les résultats de Sherlock. Il en est tout à fait conscient, furieux sur son oreiller, alors qu'un orage d'automne impressionnant est en train de s'abattre sur Londres, la pluie frappant les vitres et le tonnerre dansant paresseusement sur leur toit à un rythme régulier. Un éclair illumine la chambre et John a à peine le temps de compter jusqu'à trois avant qu'un nouveau craquement de tonnerre résonne sur Baker Street. Dehors, dans la rue, un chien répond en aboyant, ses jappements se confondant avec la pluie.

- C'est ridicule, grogne Sherlock, les bras croisés sur le drap sur sa poitrine.  
- C'est la météo, qu'est-ce que tu veux, répond John. Ton fabuleux contrôle de toi-même sur ton corps ne te permet pas de dormir malgré une petite tempête ?  
- La ferme, murmure Sherlock, donnant des coups de pieds dans les draps et se grattant le nez. Tu ne dors pas non plus, à ce que je vois.  
- Ça ne me pose pas de problème de dormir pendant un orage, mais pas ceux qui ont élu domicile au dessus de mon toit, répond John, les yeux fixés sur des motifs au plafond que son cerveau à moitié endormi projette sur la surface habituellement d'un blanc immaculé.

Sherlock reste silencieux tandis que le tonnerre claque deux fois, mais toujours en train de frotter son nez. Le sommeil s'insinue dans les recoins du cerveau de John, mais il en est sorti à chaque fois par des éclats lumineux contre ses paupières fermées.

- Je vais peut-être avoir à renoncer à cette nuit en termes de repos et de confort, dit Sherlock à côté de lui.

John peut entendre les pensées se former derrière ses mots et sait que Sherlock ne lui parle pas particulièrement, qu'il parle juste à la cantonade pour se reprendre et se concentrer.

- Mais cette nuit pourrait tout de même être révélatrice de la conclusion que je pense apporter. Rester éveillé pendant un orage est bien plus agréable quand on a de la compagnie.

John tourne la tête pour regarder Sherlock. Il a réussi à joindre ses doigts sous son menton, malgré sa position, allongé sur le lit. John peut voir sa silhouette dans la pénombre de la chambre, tout en coudes, avec un énorme contraste un instant, pendant un éclair bleu aveuglant. John ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le tonnerre l'interrompt de façon tout à fait impolie.

- Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un dans ton lit pendant un orage ? demande John quand ses oreilles arrêtent de tinter, même si la réponse est déjà claire comme de l'eau de roche.  
- Nope, répond Sherlock, comme il s'y attendait.

C'est la question suivante qui démange surtout John, presque désespérément curieux d'avoir une réponse à quelque chose qui le taraude depuis qu'il a rencontré Sherlock.

- Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un dans ton lit, si ?  
- Nope, répond à nouveau Sherlock, aussi sincère que s'il venait juste de lui demander s'il aimait les carottes.

John se tourne vers lui et se redresse sur un coude, laissant le tonnerre faire ses affaires avant de continuer.

- Alors, tu as déjà dormi dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sherlock le regarde, ses yeux toujours aussi clairs malgré la pénombre de la chambre.

- C'est une façon très indirecte de te renseigner sur mon expérience sexuelle, John.

John se met à rire, ramenant les draps au dessus de ses épaules. Le vent lutte contre les murs du 221B et arrive à se faire son chemin à l'intérieur, les vieilles briques ne réussissant pas à le garder dehors.

- Très bien. Cartes sur table. Tu es puceau ?

Les coins de la bouche de Sherlock se retroussent, l'air étrangement satisfait de la franchise de John.

- Techniquement parlant, oui. Ça te surprend ?

- Pas vraiment. Je m'attendais… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est toi. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer… Enfin, pas que j'essaie particulièrement d'imaginer, mais… bref. C'est juste que c'est une idée bizarre, d'un point de vue général. Pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu n'as jamais eu envie ?

Sherlock se tourne vers lui à son tour, lui faisant face, glissant sa main sous sa tête. Étrangement, John a l'impression d'être une fille de douze ans à une soirée pyjama.

- Ça m'a déjà rendu curieux, mais jamais suffisamment pour y faire quelque chose. Ça a l'air tellement pénible… Je peux t'assurer que mon savoir théorique sur le sujet est plutôt complet.  
- Je m'en doutais. Ça me paraît juste bizarre que tu refuses d'accepter les données d'études déjà menées sur les cycles du sommeil, mais que ça ne te pose pas de problème d'accepter des informations de seconde main sur le sexe.

John ne réalise pas ce qu'il est en train de dire jusqu'à ce que ce soit sorti de sa bouche, ponctué de façon désagréable par le roulement moqueur du tonnerre. De plus, Sherlock le regarde bouche bée. John ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il l'a insulté ou s'il vient juste de planter une très, très mauvaise idée dans cette caboche qui ne connaît pas de limites.

- Peu importe, se dépêche-t-il de revenir en arrière. Tu es tout à fait libre de faire… ce que tu veux. Ou de ne pas le faire. Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies partagé ça avec moi. Ça m'intriguait, sans vouloir paraître bizarre.  
- Tu aurais pu me le demander plus tôt, John. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me perturbe particulièrement.  
- Oui. C'est… Ouais. D'accord.

John roule à nouveau sur le dos, mal à l'aise, les draps remontés jusqu'au menton. Le tonnerre finit par s'éloigner, lentement, tandis que John ferme les yeux et tente de s'endormir. Il peut sentir le regard de Sherlock sur lui et essaie de ne pas y penser.

**Nuit 22**

Au tour de John d'avoir un cauchemar. Rien dont il n'ait jamais rêvé auparavant – des flashbacks du désert, des routes en terre, les cris de douleur des soldats qui se vident de leur sang sous ses doigts, et le hurlement perçant d'un enfant en train de mourir. Il se réveille comme c'est le cas habituellement, se battant contre les draps comme s'ils étaient en train de le retenir, la respiration douloureuse et rapide, une sueur froide coulant entre ses omoplates, et des larmes de colère se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.

Sherlock est redressé sur ses coudes, l'observant à distance. John le fixe, avec l'impression d'être comme pris en flagrant délit, puis il bondit du lit et file à la salle de bain. Il pleure silencieusement dans le lavabo pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée, et que la réalité redevienne le blanc confortable de leur salle de bain londonienne.

Il retourne dans la chambre, ne distinguant presque rien dans le noir, et se glisse à nouveau dans le lit. Sherlock le regarde toujours. John essaie de l'obliger mentalement à rester silencieux.

- Ça va ?

Merde.

- Oui. Ça va.

Il se tourne de son côté et serre son oreiller d'une main, fermant les yeux.

- John. Est-ce que je… Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

C'est peut-être la question la plus honnête que Sherlock ait jamais posé à John, et ça le frappe juste là où ça fait mal. Il envisage un instant de le lui dire, sèchement, mais il réalise que Sherlock fait de son mieux, et que ça n'a aucun sens de lui faire du mal inutilement.

- Ça va, Sherlock. Rendors-toi, dit-il d'une voix blanche, et il sent le matelas bouger alors que Sherlock se réinstalle.

Alors qu'il s'endort petit à petit, John se dit qu'il peut sentir le fantôme d'une main sur son épaule, des doigts hésitants sur le point de le frôler, mais la sensation ne se confirme pas et il ne s'en rappelle plus le matin suivant.

**Nuit 24**

John se lève pour aller aux toilettes à 4h30 et quand il revient, Sherlock est maintenant de l'autre côté du lit, roulé en boule du côté de John, enroulé dans les draps comme un énorme burrito anglais avec beaucoup de cheveux. Il reste debout à côté du lit, perplexe pendant un moment, avant de soupirer en silence, exaspéré, et de se recoucher du côté de Sherlock. Il faut qu'il tire plusieurs fois pour récupérer un bout de couverture, mais finalement il y parvient, et s'endort finalement, en ignorant ostensiblement à quel point ce côté-ci du lit est encore confortablement chaud, et à quel point l'oreiller de Sherlock sent le shampooing de luxe.

Au matin, Sherlock a l'air perplexe, mais il ne dit rien, ses doigts tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur avec excitation.

**Nuit 27**

Juste avant de s'endormir, John réalise que l'étude de Sherlock est censée se terminer dans trois jours, et il ne sait pas exactement comment le prendre. Puis il ne sait pas comment prendre le fait qu'il ne sache pas comment le prendre, et Sherlock à côté de lui blablate à propos d'une oie dans le Kent et John se retrouve au bord de cet étrange précipice où il ne sait pas s'il est censé rire ou pleurer à propos de cette situation plus qu'absurde.

**Nuit 29**

Pour leur avant-dernière nuit, ils dorment à peine. Ils se retrouvent soudainement avec une affaire sur les bras, qui se termine lorsqu'ils poursuivent un garçon tout maigre sur un skateboard et qu'ils le livrent à la police pour le meurtre d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans dont la mort quelques mois plus tôt avait été considérée comme un suicide. Ils se couchent finalement après 5h30 du matin, et John ne prend même pas la peine de changer de vêtements.

Sherlock le réveille tout de même à huit heures, étonnamment reposé pour un homme qui n'a pas eu plus de trois heures de sommeil, et, de bonne humeur, il commence à dire à John qu'il ronfle quand il se couche sans enlever ses vêtements, et n'est-ce pas fascinant de voir à quel point ils se sont endormis rapidement en rentrant alors que l'adrénaline courait encore dans leurs veines ?

John envisage encore une fois de l'étouffer avec un oreiller.

**Nuit 30**

Leur dernière nuit est extraordinairement ennuyeuse et simple. Sherlock s'assoit et crie des insultes à la télévision avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, ils se disent bonne nuit, et s'endorment. John dort toute la nuit, sans se réveiller, même quand Sherlock se met à parler de lui dans son sommeil (la seule fois qu'il l'ait jamais fait en trente nuits, et la seule fois que John le rate). Ils se réveillent tous les deux environ dix minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne, et John est déjà dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser les dents quand il se met à bipper et qu'un coup de poing bien visé de Sherlock le fasse taire.

Il retrouve le rapport d'étude sur la table de la cuisine quand il rentre de sa journée à l'hôpital, ce soir-là.

- Ce sont tes résultats ? lance-t-il vers la salle à manger, où un grognement évasif de Sherlock lui apprend que oui. Je peux les lire ?  
- Fais-toi plaisir.

Sherlock passe la porte ouverte, nouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Tu vas où ?  
- Je sors. À la morgue. Molly a quelqu'un qui est mort en tombant de son toit et en atterrissant sur sa cabane de jardin. Elle s'est dit que j'aurais envie de voir ça.

John ne demande rien d'autre. Il se fait une tasse de thé et s'assoit sur une chaise, le rapport sur ses genoux. C'est tapé à l'ordinateur. Il y a des tableaux et des graphiques circulaires et des notes de bas de page à l'infini. Il ne va probablement rien y comprendre. Même des années d'entraînement militaire n'auraient jamais pu préparer un homme à la façon dont fonctionnait le cerveau de Sherlock Holmes, comme il avait fini par l'apprendre.

_Une Étude sur le Sommeil, réalisée du 6 octobre au 5 novembre 2010, S. Holmes & Dr. J.H Watson_

Ça lui fait bizarre de voir que Sherlock se réfère à lui aussi officiellement dans un rapport qui, de toute façon, ne sera jamais vu par quelqu'un d'autre que par Sherlock et lui-même. John n'a pas besoin de lire le document en entier, passant rapidement les graphiques colorés et la plupart des tables avec des nombres qu'il soupçonne d'être là juste pour donner l'air sérieux mais qui n'ont pas de véritable signification. Il se trouve, cependant, que Sherlock a écrit une brève description de chaque nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble. La plupart d'entre elles sont inintéressantes, détaillant seulement les heures auxquelles il s'est endormi et si ça l'avait aidé à mieux réfléchir le jour suivant, mais certaines lui sautent aux yeux, témoignages inattendus de l'expérience du point de vue de Sherlock.

_Jour 1._

Endormi vers 0:15. Moi et J. avons dormi tranquillement, probablement à cause des activités exténuantes de la journée. J. est un dormeur très calme. Vérifié sa respiration quatre fois pendant la nuit, en me demandant s'il n'était pas mort entre temps.

_Jour 6._

Endormi vers 11:55. La position préférée de J. pour dormir est en position fœtale, recroquevillé sur son côté gauche (dos à moi). En sommeil léger, il est allongé sur le dos, un bras sur sa tête. Ma position préférée pour dormir est sur le ventre, avec ma jambe droite en l'air. Ne sais pas dans quelle position je suis en sommeil léger. Devrais peut-être demander à J. Il dort le plus souvent en position fœtale, ce qui suggère qu'il dort effectivement d'un sommeil plus profond en présence de quelqu'un.

_Jour 10._

Endormi vers 0:06. Ai acheté une caméra pendant la journée pour filmer le sommeil de J. Fasciné par son silence complet ainsi que ses Mouvements Oculaires Rapides très visibles quand il entre en sommeil profond. Ai commencé à calculer combien de temps il restait en MOR, mais me suis endormi en comptant, ce qui est beaucoup trop improductif à mes yeux. Devrais peut-être laisser la caméra tourner toute la nuit, pour collecter des informations plus tard.

_Jour 13._

Endormi vers 11:58. Fait un cauchemar. J. n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué. Intéressant de constater que les cauchemars ont quand même lieu malgré la présence apaisante d'un ami à côté.

_Jour 14._

Endormi vers 0:35. Très bien dormi. J. aussi. Résultats encore peu concluants. Ai proposé que l'étude soit poursuivie sur 30 jours plutôt que 14. J. a accepté, étonnamment. Me sens très reposé et étrangement en paix avec le reste du monde. Pas sûr d'apprécier.

_Jour 17._

Endormi vers 0:05. Très bien dormi. J. aussi. J. ne veut pas être filmé. Dommage, ses mouvements et expressions pendant son sommeil se révèlent incroyablement utiles. M'a tout de même autorisé à garder les vidéos déjà prises, c'est déjà ça.

_Jour 20._

À cause d'un orage, les résultats sur le sommeil pour cette nuit ne sont pas utilisables. Ai cependant appris que braver un orage aide à développer une étrange intimité entre les gens. J. s'est senti enclin à discuter de sujets personnels. Me suis senti très à l'aise avec ça. Fascinant.

Pourtant, c'est la page de la 22ème nuit qui surprend réellement John. Il n'y a rien. C'est marqué, juste là, _Jour 22_, mais il n'y a rien de marqué. Pas de données, pas d'observations, rien, une page entièrement blanche en plein milieu de l'énorme rapport. John se creuse la mémoire et bégaie de stupéfaction quand il réalise que c'était la nuit de son cauchemar. Il fixe la page et réalise que Sherlock a dû la garder telle quelle pour son propre bien, n'ayant pas envie de commenter son épuisement cette nuit-là ou de remplir la page avec de froides données comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et cette idée frappe John d'une vague de gratitude si grande qu'il s'y noie presque.

Il pose le rapport sur la table de la cuisine et s'assoit sur le canapé avec un livre qui n'arrive pas à retenir son attention, tout en attendant que Sherlock revienne à l'appartement. Quand il le fait, c'est en racontant avec enthousiasme des histoires perturbantes à propos d'ustensiles de jardinage coincés dans un foie, mais John sourit et l'écoute attentivement.

**Nuit -1**

John dort affreusement mal et écoute Sherlock farfouiller dans la pièce en dessous toute la nuit.

**Nuit -3**

John dort affreusement mal. Sherlock commence à jouer du violon à exactement 3h42. John envisage de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, mais ça semble beaucoup plus difficile à mettre en pratique quand Sherlock est dans le salon et que lui-même est dans son propre lit.

**Nuit -7**

En une semaine, John n'a presque pas dormi et il suppose que c'est pareil pour Sherlock, si on met de côté le matin où, en descendant, il l'a trouvé la tête avachie sur le bureau, avec non pas un mais deux post-its jaunes collés sur son front, et John a à peine le temps de s'étirer qu'il se réveille en sursaut.

Il est presque minuit moins le quart quand John éteint la télévision en plein milieu de l'émission qu'il était en train de regarder et se lève.

- C'est l'heure de se coucher, dit-il, juste un peu trop fort pour que ça ait l'air vraiment ordinaire.

Sherlock le fixe, assis à son bureau derrière son ordinateur portable, déconcerté, avant de comprendre la situation délicieusement vite. Il sourit d'un air moqueur, le coin de ses lèvres se retroussant tandis que ses doigts commencent la traditionnelle danse de l'arrêt de l'ordinateur, qui veut tout dire.

John se met en pyjama et se brosse les dents. Sherlock est déjà au lit quand il entre dans la chambre, recroquevillé sur le côté, une simple tignasse de boucles qui ressortent des draps blancs. John éteint les lumières et se couche.

Il glisse dans le sommeil alors que Sherlock lui raconte une histoire sur les abeilles à moitié en français, à moitié en anglais. Il dort comme un bébé.


	2. D'une illumination

**D'une illumination, ou juste un moyen subtil de réaliser que vous êtes un idiot**

\ An Epiphany is Just a Fancy Way of Realising You're an Idiot /

Par Linpatootie

Résumé : Sherlock et John ont une sorte de dispute de couple. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, puisqu'ils ne sont pas en couple.  
Note : Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette histoire géniale, écrite par **Linpatootie**, que vous pourrez trouvez là en reconstituant le lien : http deux points slash slash archiveofourown point org /works/ 346797  
Note 2 : Cette histoire appartient à la série "Deux cafés, un noir et un avec du sucre, s'il vous plaît". Deux autres chapitres à venir derrière.

Bonne lecture !

xXxXx

John dormait dans le lit de Sherlock depuis 101 nuits, maintenant. Il avait compté. Pas forcément consciemment, pas forcément dans un but précis, mais chaque nuit, c'était comme une encoche gravée dans le bois, pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Cent une. Si les nuits étaient des Dalmatiens, il aurait pu se faire un joli manteau à pois, une métaphore aussi inutile que de le fait de simplement compter, mais il avait pensé à ce nombre toute la journée, en se demandant si ce n'était pas le début d'une sorte d'obsession.

Il avait même posté un article dans son blog à ce sujet, une seule entrée avec une seule ligne, "101", qui avait juste obtenu un commentaire de Harry, qui consistait en un seul point d'interrogation. Sherlock l'avait vu et Sherlock avait compris la référence, l'en informant par-dessus son microscope d'un air suffisant, ce qui avait affreusement dérangé John parce que ça signifiait que Sherlock comptait aussi, et qu'est-ce que c'était _censé_ vouloir dire ?

Il était parfaitement conscient de n'avoir dormi à côté de personne d'autre pendant tous ces mois, aussi. Il avait eu des rendez-vous, mais ça n'avait mené nulle part. Il était pourtant sorti avec la même fille deux fois, une petite serveuse avec des cheveux roux et des fesses merveilleusement moelleuses, mais Sherlock l'avait fait fuir après une ou deux semaines, avant même que John puisse réfléchir à comment il allait lui annoncer qu'il partageait régulièrement le lit de son agaçant colocataire, et volontiers encore, en espérant que vous ne trouviez pas ça trop bizarre.

John aimait dormir à côté de Sherlock. John aimait s'endormir à côté de Sherlock et John aimait se réveiller à côté de Sherlock, et alors qu'il l'acceptait sans difficulté au début (généralement la meilleure stratégie, quand ça concernait Sherlock Holmes), il commençait de plus en plus à se demander ce que ça voulait _dire_. Les quelques nuits où ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble pendant ces derniers mois avaient été déplaisantes, agitées, et il ressentait une sorte de confort et de sécurité en allant dormir tout en sachant que Sherlock était juste là, à côté de lui. Bien sûr, la réaction de Sherlock n'aidait en rien du tout. Il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur, mais il était bien plus enclin à aller se mettre au lit, ces derniers temps, ce que était pour John tout aussi flatteur que terrifiant. Même lorsque les nuits de Sherlock était agitées, John allait se coucher dans son lit, et se réveillait le lendemain avec Sherlock à ses côtés, qui s'était glissé là avant que John ne se réveille.

Bref, il y a une sorte de routine de couple là dedans qui commence réellement à troubler John, parce que ça sous-entend des choses. Des choses dont il ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient toutes fausses. C'est comme si Sherlock et lui étaient devenus un couple, avec tout ce que ça implique, sans vraiment le décider, et Sherlock en a l'air étrangement satisfait, et John ne sait pas comment il est censé réagir à tout ça. Il se croit réellement trop vieux pour ce genre d'incertitudes.

Il est étendu sur le dos dans le lit de Sherlock, les mains derrière la tête, et écoute les bruits que fait Sherlock dans la salle de bain. Il a complètement mémorisé la routine de Sherlock avant d'aller au lit, presque la même tous les soirs. D'abord, il se lave le visage et les mains, habituellement à l'eau froide, le robinet ouvert et l'eau qui s'écoule dans le lavabo en porcelaine. Puis il se brosse les dents pendant ce qui s'apparente à des siècles aux yeux de John, en faisant attention à chacune des dents à l'intérieur de sa bouche (mais pour être honnête, depuis que le temps que John le connaît, Sherlock n'a jamais eu besoin d'un dentiste). Il se brosse les cheveux. Pas que John soit capable d'entendre ça, mais il sait qu'il le fait, qu'il enlève le gel utilisé pour les dompter pendant la journée. Puis il y a un moment de silence, et le son de la chasse d'eau des toilettes, et il revient dans la chambre, l'air bizarrement satisfait. C'est un regard que John ne lui voit que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble comme ça, et ça lui fait _ressentir_ des choses qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir décrire.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lance John alors que Sherlock se glisse sous les couvertures.

- De quoi ? demande-t-il d'une façon qui montre qu'il n'est pas tout à fait là, suivant encore le fil de ses pensées, qu'il a probablement commencé à dérouler quand il se tenait devant le miroir, à se laver les dents.

- De ça.

Sherlock soupire et se tourne vers John, une main coincée sous son oreiller.

- Il va falloir que tu sois un poil plus spécifique, John, dit-il, mais il n'y a pas de méchanceté dans sa voix – il est content, c'est visible.

Ça rend John nerveux.

- Ça, Sherlock. Toi. Et moi. Dans ton lit. Depuis plus de trois mois maintenant.

- Et ?

John garde les yeux posés sur le plafond, parce que s'il regarde Sherlock, il risque de finir par le frapper un bon coup sur la tête – _tu vas comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire, espèce d'abruti ?_

- On est sérieusement en train de brouiller les limites de l'amitié, là, Sherlock. Il faut qu'on en parle.

Sherlock reste silencieux, l'observant d'un air curieux.

- Écoute. C'est juste… C'est pas normal, pas vrai ? Des colocs qui dorment dans le même lit ?

- La normalité, c'est ennuyeux. Quelle importance ?

- C'est important, Sherlock, ok ? C'est important. Juste… Qu'est-ce qui se passera si j'ai une petite copine ?

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

- Sérieusement, John, tu crois vraiment que je vais continuer à insister pour dormir avec toi si tu as une fille dans ton lit ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que – grands dieux, j'espère que non. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Comment je pourrais lui expliquer ?

- Pourquoi tu devrais lui expliquer ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça que les relations amoureuses fonctionnent, et qu'honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi penser du fait que je n'arrive pas à bien dormir si mon colocataire n'est pas à côté de moi.

Voilà. Il l'a dit. Il reprend sa respiration, ses mots dansant dans la pièce alors que Sherlock les analyse silencieusement.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir quand je ne suis pas là ?

- J'y arrive, c'est juste que je dors mieux quand tu es là à parler dans ton sommeil à côté de moi, murmure John, vaguement misérable.

- Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil, répond Sherlock, l'air quelque peu perplexe, et John a envie de le frapper parce que ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait voulu que Sherlock retienne de la conversation.

- Si, tu parles, si, et même assez souvent, en fait. Ce qui ne me dérange pas. C'est juste pas…

- John, j'ai dormi dans des internats pendant presque toute mon enfance et personne ne m'a jamais dit que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Je pense que je le saurais si…

- Sherlock. Crois-moi. Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Tu réponds même aux questions, parfois. Désolé d'avoir à te l'annoncer comme ça, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de s'éloigner du sujet, là ?

Sherlock a l'air profondément horrifié à cette idée, se demandant sans aucun doute quels sombres secrets ses anciens camarades d'internat ont pu lui arracher pendant qu'il dormait. John se sent légèrement coupable, mais la sensation s'évanouit rapidement, comme souvent.

- Écoute… C'est juste… Ça. Peu importe ce que c'est. Il faut qu'on en parle.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Sherlock, bon sang, arrête. Tu n'es pas aussi naïf que ça, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Sa patience s'épuise, mise à mal par le refus obstiné de Sherlock de continuer sur le sujet. John n'a pas plus envie que lui d'en parler ouvertement, mais il le faut, et ça l'irrite de voir que Sherlock essaie de l'éviter.

Sherlock le regarde, les tic-tacs des secondes s'égrenant depuis le réveil de sa table de chevet, son cerveau fonctionnant à une allure étourdissante pour essayer de dire ce qu'il faut. John sait que c'est dur pour lui. Les gens, les relations, il n'est pas très doué avec ça, mais bon sang, c'est juste _lui_, juste John, l'homme à côté de qui il dort paisiblement depuis octobre, et il va juste falloir qu'il essaie.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, finit-il par dire. C'est toi et moi, c'est tout, de quoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de parler ?

Évidemment.

- Je ne suis pas gay, Sherlock, grince-t-il, les dents serrées.

Sherlock explose. John n'a vraiment pas d'autre mot pour décrire ça. Il se retourne sur le dos, brusquement, ses bras battant l'air, et ses talons frappent le matelas.

- Où est le rapport ? s'exclame-t-il d'une voix frustrée. Chaque fois que quelqu'un ne… ne serait-ce que _sous-entend _quelque chose, entre nous, tu balances toujours la même phrase, tu la tiens devant toi comme une sorte de bouclier, mais quel est le _problème_ ? Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas _gay_, John, tu adores les femmes, tu te transformes en flaque de bave dès qu'il y a une jolie fille qui passe devant toi, mais _pourquoi_ ça devrait exclure le fait que… - ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas… - c'est presque _blessant_, vraiment.

John se fige, alors que les mots de Sherlock le frappent d'une façon qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout.

- C'est… C'est… Peu importe ce que c'est, continue Sherlock en battant des mains entre eux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as _besoin_ de faire ça, de revenir sur tes pas sans cesse, juste parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai un pénis ? C'est ridicule. Ça… Ça m'énerve. On partage un _lit_, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais en mariage ou si je t'obligeais à parader à la Gay Pride.

John se redresse, les coudes sur ses genoux, et les mains sur son visage, avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux et de les laisser là, luttant contre l'envie de simplement se lever et de quitter la chambre. Sherlock le fixe, allongé sur le lit, ses yeux brûlant un trou à l'arrière du crâne de John.

- Écoute, c'est important. Je sais que ce n'est pas important pour toi, parce que tu… parce que tu ne te soucies pas de ce que ça signifie, et moi je m'en soucie. Ce n'est même pas à propos de ce que les gens pourraient penser. C'est moi. J'ai trente-sept ans, et j'ai toujours cru que je me connaissais, et là… Toi. Et ça. Peu importe ce que c'est. Il y a tellement de conséquences, et je ne sais pas quoi penser du fait qu'entre nous, je suis peut-être le seul que ça intéresse. Ça doit être bien de ne se soucier de rien comme tu le fais, de juste se rouler en boule à côté de quelqu'un et de se dire à quel point c'est agréable, mais moi, je ne peux pas. Ok ?

Sherlock reste silencieux, les mots de John ayant désamorcé son petit accès de colère un peu plus tôt, et il attend qu'il finisse.

- Je crois, commence John, et sa gorge s'assèche – on sait tous les deux, je sais que tu sais aussi. Qu'on est… enfin, qu'il y a un lien sacrément fort. Même sans… dormir ensemble.

Il soupire.

- C'est juste que ça, partager ce lit, ça rend tellement évident le fait que ce n'est pas – que ce n'est pas entièrement _platonique_, et je, je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis prêt à faire face à ça.

Sherlock reste silencieux, avec un côté abasourdi dans ce silence qui donne envie à John de se jeter par la fenêtre. Il a entendu dire que les poubelles de Mrs Hudson étaient parfaites pour un atterrissage violent.

- Laisse tomber. Dors, marmonne-t-il, enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller et tendant la main pour éteindre la lumière de la table de chevet.

La pénombre reste silencieuse, à part le bruit de la respiration de John, allongé sur le dos, les mains près de sa tête. D'habitude, il dort mieux avec Sherlock à côté de lui, mais là il sait que cette nuit va être une torture. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait vraiment mieux qu'il retourne dans sa propre chambre, la queue entre les jambes, pour leur donner à tous les deux un peu d'espace, juste pour la nuit.

Sherlock bouge et se retourne, et soudainement, John ressent la chaleur de sa main alors qu'elle couvre la sienne, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour des siens, le pouce glissant sur le côté de sa paume. La respiration de John se bloque dans sa gorge, et il essaie de le cacher avec un faible rire, mais il serre tout de même la main de Sherlock avec précaution, juste pour essayer, pour lui dire que ça va.

_J'ai besoin de lui_, pense-t-il, et c'est difficile à accepter, alors il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le fait que ce soit agréable, en fait, ce geste étrangement affectueux, alors que Sherlock, à côté, glisse dans le sommeil presque sans effort.

xXxXx

- Cent deux, constate Sherlock avec la bouche pleine de toast, alors qu'il passe à côté de John dans la cuisine, ce matin-là – John a envie de lui jeter son petit déjeuner entier à la tête.

- Arrête ça. Arrête d'essayer de m'énerver, c'est puéril, dit-il à la place, fusillant son café du regard.

Sherlock ne dit rien, mange sa tartine en deux grands coups de dents, avant de récupérer son violon et de commencer à jouer un air que John reconnaît à moitié comme Vivaldi. John boit son café si vite qu'il se brûle la langue, et il s'enfuit de l'appartement pour aller faire les courses.

xXxXx

Les quatre jours suivants, il a à peine le temps de respirer, encore moins celui de s'asseoir et de réfléchir à leur situation. Un tueur en série fait son apparition – Sherlock est beaucoup trop excité, déjà trois morts, des hommes âgés trouvés étranglés dans leurs lits sans qu'il y ait de signe d'effraction. Sherlock finit par poursuivre le tueur, un jeune homme avec un énorme problème psychologique, et se retrouve à se battre avec lui avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux d'une fenêtre au premier étage. Le tueur se casse deux côtes, Sherlock s'en sort avec de simples égratignures et quelques bleus, alors que les genoux de John tremblent encore de l'avoir vu tomber à la renverse.

Pendant ces quelques jours, ils dorment à peine, ce qui leur donne l'occasion d'éviter la situation plus facilement. Toutefois, les choses se calment, comme toujours, John sermonne Sherlock pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes sur le fait de se jeter d'une fenêtre et l'effet que ça peut avoir sur les nerfs d'un certain colocataire, et ils finissent par s'asseoir en silence dans le salon, John relatant les évènements sur son blog tandis que Sherlock gigote en essayant d'atteindre une grosse blessure sur son avant-bras avec une bouteille de désinfectant à moitié vide. John a proposé de l'aider, Sherlock a dit non, alors John a juste l'intention de le regarder se débattre avec pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre la bouteille et l'obliger à s'asseoir.

- Tu dors dans mon lit ce soir ? demande Sherlock lentement, d'une voix délibérément traînante, sans quitter des yeux son bras – le désinfectant coule et inonde son coude.

- Si tu veux bien, répond John, son index gauche et son majeur droit tapant les détails de l'affaire lentement mais sûrement, sachant pertinemment que ça agace Sherlock.

- Évidemment, répond Sherlock.

Il soupire, repose la bouteille, attrape un mouchoir et commence à tamponner la plaie. L'éraflure fait tout le tour de son bras et se tortille pour essayer de l'atteindre. La main de John le démange en voyant ça, mais il ne dit rien.

Il termine une phrase. Point. À la ligne. Nouveau paragraphe. Il soupire, s'étirant en arrière, tournant la tête et faisant craquer son cou avec délice.

- Bon, dit-il.

- Bon, répète Sherlock, ses pupilles s'assombrissant un instant, haussant un sourcil – un mouvement qui veut tout dire.

- Pas la peine d'être nerveux, dit John. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est retrouvés avec une affaire sur les bras et que tu t'es théâtralement jeté par la fenêtre que ça signifie qu'on n'a pas besoin de… Il faut qu'on…

Il ne sait pas comment terminer sa phrase, ce qui est très frustrant, car il sait que Sherlock va le faire pour lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle du fait qu'aimer être à mes côtés te rend mal à l'aise ? Pas de problème. Parle.

- Arrête d'être comme ça. C'est pas sympa.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Je suis juste fatigué.

Il soupire et se lève.

- Finalement, dors dans ton propre lit. J'ai envie d'être un peu tout seul.

Et il disparaît, traversant à grands pas la cuisine jusque dans sa chambre. La porte se referme silencieusement. John est dérouté. Il est à peine 21h et c'est plus que ridicule, mais à part le suivre et s'engager dans ce qui se transformerait sans aucun doute en une inutile dispute, il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire.

Il monte les escaliers jusqu'à sa propre chambre à peine vingt minutes plus tard et s'allonge sur son lit, encore tout habillé, essayant de mettre de l'ordre de ses idées pendant une bonne heure. Ça ne marche pas.

xXxXx

John aimerait bien que Sherlock arrête d'étaler leurs problèmes personnels sur la scène du crime, mais c'est bien ce qu'il fait alors qu'il pavane derrière le ruban jaune, en comptant les bouts de corps éparpillés sur la rive. Lestrade les a appelés, et Sherlock a été très excité d'apprendre que les restes démembrés d'un corps autrefois humain avaient été retrouvés éparpillés sur près de sept cents mètres le long d'une rivière mousseuse. Sherlock leur a déjà annoncé que la victime avait été un homme, de type caucasien, et probablement un chauffeur de bus. Comment il a deviné cette dernière information, John n'en sait absolument rien.

Sherlock l'ignore, se détournant à peu près à chaque fois qu'il passe à côté de lui pendant qu'il examine la scène d'un air agité, déterminé à ne pas le regarder. Distrait, John marche sur quelque chose de mou et recule.

- Attention, c'est le gros intestin, braille Sherlock, avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur alors qu'il bondit en arrière.

- Merci de prévenir, connard, murmure John, plus pour lui-même que pour Sherlock, essuyant sa chaussure sur un banc d'herbe jaunissante.

- Eh ben, il est de mauvais humeur, intervient Lestrade à côté de lui, les mains dans ses poches.

- Ouais, il est un peu en colère contre moi, dit John.

Il va probablement avoir à jeter ses chaussures maintenant. Ou à les brûler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Oh, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le savoir.

Lestrade ne demande rien de plus – il sait très bien que si John dit qu'il n'a pas envie de le savoir, c'est qu'il n'a _sérieusement_ pas envie de le savoir. John envisage tout de même de lui dire, un instant – _on dort dans le même lit depuis trois mois et je crois qu'il est peut-être devenu mon petit-ami sans que je m'en rende compte et je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre et il est en colère contre mon stupide sentiment d'insécurité _– mais Lestrade ne serait pas capable d'en supporter autant, vraiment. Surtout quand la discussion se fait au dessus des entrailles déchirées d'un probable chauffeur de bus. Il ramène ses mains derrière sa tête et regarde Sherlock sauter par-dessus une cage thoracique, gesticulant vers Donovan pour prendre des notes à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre, et il attend qu'il termine.

xXxXx

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que tu gardes nos problèmes privés, privés ? demande John un peu plus tard, assis dans un taxi qui les ramène à Baker Street, regardant par la fenêtre un groupe de touristes en train de papoter sur le trottoir.

- Je n'ai rien dit de particulier, répond Sherlock d'une voix traînante, les yeux fixés sur l'arrière de la tête du chauffeur.

- T'avais pas besoin. Même le chien policier aurait été capable de comprendre que t'étais en colère contre moi.

- Si tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que je suis en colère contre toi, ne me mets pas en colère.

- Oh, pour l'amour de – Sherlock. C'est ridicule. C'est normal de se disputer de temps en temps, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut que tu te traînes dans tout Londres avec la même expression que si je t'avais piqué ta glace.

- On s'est déjà disputés avant. C'est différent, et je pense que j'ai tous les droits d'être fâché contre toi. Ne me demande pas de faire comme si c'était un manteau que je pourrais enlever en quittant l'appartement, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas.

John le fixe alors qu'il regarde à travers la fenêtre maintenant, totalement indéchiffrable. La tension entre eux est tellement palpable que John se demande si le chauffeur ne va pas la rajouter au prix de la course quand ils seront arrivés.

- Je suis désolé, dit John presque automatiquement.

Sherlock lâche un rire moqueur.

- Sherlock, arrête. C'est pas juste que tu cherches à me punir parce que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'essaie de comprendre, ok ? J'essaie.

- Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi tu as absolument besoin de cataloguer ce que tu ressens, répond Sherlock vers la fenêtre, alors que ses yeux qui suivent le paysage de Londres qui défile.

- Parce que c'est important, d'accord ? C'est important pour moi, et peu importe de quoi il s'agit, je suis impliqué aussi, donc j'ai mon mot à dire. Voilà.

Il se sent un peu rebelle. Sherlock pourrait juste arrêter d'être aussi agaçant et lui donner l'espace dont il a besoin sans qu'il ait besoin de se battre pour l'avoir.

- Ça te sera plus facile à accepter quand tu auras mis un nom dessus, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. J'espère. Oui.

John fait une pause à tous les arrêts possibles après cette question et atterrit sur la conclusion avec un sentiment qui ressemble presque à de la satisfaction. Oui.

- Hmm, dit Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.

Quelque part, John est inquiet à l'idée de ce que ça implique – Sherlock est en train de comprendre quelque chose que John devra trouver tout seul, visiblement.

Le taxi tourne sur Baker Street et Sherlock sort en premier, avec agitation.

- Je te laisse te faire tes propres déductions, dit-il – ce qui implique qu'il a déjà la réponse, et John paie le chauffeur et envisage sérieusement d'aller habiter à Cardiff et d'en finir avec tout ça.

xXxXx

Ils dorment à nouveau séparément cette nuit-là. John s'endort en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui manque quand Sherlock n'est pas là, et se réveille le matin en réalisant que la réponse à cette question est loin d'être assez spécifique. Les relations humaines, la nature humaine, semble-t-il, ne sont pas des choses qui peuvent être catégorisées par un simple oui ou non. Ce n'est pas binaire. Il peut voir les associations, relier les points, et c'est une sensation bizarre.

Ce qui lui manque quand Sherlock ne dort pas avec lui, c'est _Sherlock_. Ce qui est plutôt logique, sauf que ça ne l'est pas, sauf que John réalise qu'il n'a jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant, et cette idée le rend si nerveux qu'il se coupe en se rasant.

xXxXx

- Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ?

John manque de s'étouffer avec son café. Ils sont assis dans un petit restaurant, avec, de l'autre côté de la rue, une animalerie que Sherlock veut surveiller à cause d'étranges opérations concernant un trafic d'animaux exotiques. Il vient de passer les dix dernières minutes à expliquer à John les différentes méthodes pour faire du trafic de serpent, alors c'est plutôt inattendu.

- Je ne parle pas de juste dormir ensemble, bien sûr, on le fait déjà. Je parle de sexe, ajoute Sherlock, en réussissant encore à magnifiquement empirer la situation.

- Quoi ?

- C'est une question logique, John. On est en plein dans une sorte de dispute de couple, ce qui est bizarre, puisqu'on n'est pas en couple. Tu m'as déjà dit que tes sentiments sur le sujet n'étaient pas entièrement platoniques. J'en déduis donc que ça veut dire que tu veux coucher avec moi ?

Sa voix est distante. Il cherche à avoir une approche scientifique, à se détacher du problème pour essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit plus facile pour lui, pour essayer d'aider John à comprendre ce qui se passe entre eux, mais c'est un échec évident. Il évite le regard de John et ses doigts jouent avec un emballage de sucre vide sur la table. Même le grand Sherlock Holmes n'arrive pas à ne pas s'impliquer dans le problème.

John le fixe, épongeant la tâche tiède de café qui se répand sur sa chemise.

- Alors ?

- Oh, bon sang, marmonne John, sans le regarder.

Il n'y a personne autour d'eux. La serveuse, qui a l'air de s'ennuyer, nettoie la machine à la café un peu à la va-vite, et à part eux, l'endroit est vide.

- Sherlock. Écoute. C'est pas – c'est pas à propos de ça. C'est tout. Si je cherchais du… Si c'était juste pour le sexe, ça serait peut-être plus facile à gérer.

Sherlock hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Fascinant.

John a envie de l'étrangler.

- Dans ce cas, ça concerne l'amour.

Les mots tombent entre eux comme un sac plein de briques. John le fixe, bouche bée, sa main à présent immobile sur la tâche.

- C'est ça ? insiste Sherlock.

- À toi de me le dire, réussit à dire John.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à cette dérobade, et il cligne des yeux, son visage se teintant de mécontentement. Il froisse l'emballage de sucre et ne dit rien d'autre. John termine ce qu'il reste de son café, et ils restent là, assis dans le silence le plus inconfortable qu'il y ait jamais eu entre eux. Pendant un moment, John se dit qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi misérable.

xXxXx

- Oui, dit brusquement John ce soir là, alors qu'il est affalé sur son fauteuil et que Sherlock est dans la cuisine en train de faire autre chose sur son microscope.

- Oui quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Oui. C'est tout.

Il n'a pas envie d'être plus clair. Soit il comprend, soit il ne comprend pas, et ça ne fera pas une grande différence, pour être honnête. C'est surtout à lui que ça importe.

- Oh.

Il comprend, alors. La cuisine reste silencieuse pendant un instant, puis il retourne à ce qu'il faisait, allumant son bec Bunsen et faisant tinter des fioles de verre.

John reste assis dans son fauteuil et regarde le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre. Il n'est pas plus heureux qu'il ne l'était cet après-midi, dans ce miteux petit restaurant, mais il a l'impression que ses pensées commencent enfin à s'aligner dans un ordre compréhensible.

xXxXx

Ils dorment à nouveau dans le même lit cette nuit-là. Sherlock parle de la Hongrie dans son sommeil, et John le regarde pendant un certain temps, allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Il est amoureux de cet homme. C'est une vérité si claire et si évidente qu'il ne sait même pas comment il a pu avoir autant de mal à définir la situation avant. Même cette partie de lui-même qui est effectivement sans cesse sur la défensive, et qui affirme tout le temps à quel point il n'est _pas_ gay, parvient à accepter la chose sans problème, étrangement. Il peut entendre Irene Adler dans sa tête, les mots qu'elle a dits et qu'il a réfutés avec véhémence, mais qui prennent soudainement tellement de sens qu'il aurait envie de l'appeler dans l'au-delà juste pour pouvoir lui dire. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Cette étiquette, cette insignifiante facette de son identité, c'est juste un exemple supplémentaire de tout ce que Sherlock Holmes arrive à transcender – il ne trouve pas d'autre mot. C'est comme s'ils se correspondaient, à un degré incroyable, qui allait bien au-delà des notions d'identité ou de sexualité, qui jetait le tout par la fenêtre et les obligeait à partir de rien du tout pour définir ce sentiment étrangement adorable qui était né entre eux. John se dit qu'il aurait pu écrire des essais dessus, des pièces lyriques à la narration plus que coulante, s'il en avait eu envie.

À la place, il se contente de rester allongé et regarde Sherlock dormir, et s'imagine être avec lui. Dans le sens non-platonique du terme. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il commence à l'envisager de façon romantique, même si ça a l'air ridicule, puisque c'est _Sherlock_, où serait le romantisme là-dedans ? Tout de même. Il est amoureux de cet homme. Il se sent étrangement fier de pouvoir y penser sans que son cerveau ne fasse un court-circuit, ce qui constitue déjà un progrès.

Maintenant, il faut qu'il sache que faire de tout ça.

xXxXx

Sherlock est assis dans son fauteuil de cuir depuis presque deux heures maintenant. Il réfléchit. John ne sait pas à quoi il réfléchit, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel, de toute façon. Il a tenté d'établir le contact deux fois tout à l'heure, une fois en lui demandant s'il voulait du thé, et la deuxième fois en lui lançant un ticket de caisse roulé en boule sur la tête, mais aucune réaction.

Il devrait ronchonner, mais en fait, il savoure les moments de silence que ça apporte. Avant qu'il puisse dire ouf, Sherlock finira par bondir de son fauteuil, très agité, avec une idée stupide en tête, alors, le silence, c'est… bien. John s'assoit dans son fauteuil et déguste son thé. Il l'a bien mérité, après tous ces jours de tourment psychologique.

Il se passe encore trente-cinq minutes avant que Sherlock ne revienne à la réalité. John a fini son thé depuis longtemps, et il a commencé à lire un vieux magazine qu'il a trouvé coincé sous son fauteuil, se sentant étrangement confortable dans la chaleur de leur appartement. Dehors, de la neige fondue chatouille la fenêtre, et il est bien juste là où il est, merci.

- Il faut qu'on arrête de tourner autour du problème et qu'on appelle un chat un chat.

- Quoi ? demande John, qui vient juste terminer un article sur la pêche sur glace en Alaska – intéressant, la pêche sur glace. Au moins autant que la chasse au chien démoniaque, probablement.

- Pour résoudre notre petit problème. Il faut qu'on en parle franchement.

Ses doigts, jusque là sous son menton, se posent sur les bras de son fauteuil à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Tu es très important pour moi.

John hausse un sourcil par-dessus le magazine, le repose et se redresse.

- Ok. C'est gentil. Tu es très important pour moi aussi. Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ? Si tu me reposes une question sur le sexe, je m'en vais.

Sherlock prend un air à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et le dégoût, et John se sent comme offensé, l'espace d'un instant. Puis Sherlock est debout, en train de tournoyer sur lui-même dans la pièce pendant qu'il parle. John ne sait absolument pas pourquoi il fait ça parfois, mais c'est assez fascinant pour lui faire oublier son expression.

- J'aime passer du temps avec toi et j'aime dormir dans le même lit que toi. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose. Et je ne suis en effet pas assez naïf pour croire que c'est un comportement parfaitement normal pour deux hommes adultes qui ne sont pas en couple.

John se lève et le suit jusque dans la cuisine. Sherlock n'y fait rien de particulier, il se contente de rester là, peut-être pour se mettre dans une meilleure lumière. John ne sait vraiment pas.

- Alors ? demande Sherlock.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu voulais qu'on en parle, la semaine dernière. Je t'offre cette opportunité.

- Je suis un homme d'action, pas de mots.

- Plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un qui tient un blog.

- Oh, la ferme, répond John d'un ton affectueux.

- Je suis sérieux, n'empêche. C'est toi qui as amené le sujet. Tu voulais qu'on parle de comment on était en train de brouiller les limites de l'amitié. Vas-y. Brouille-les. J'aime plutôt bien quand on fait ça, alors ça ne me dérange pas que tu continues.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Les mots sont sortis avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, et l'énorme choc ne vient pas du fait qu'il l'ait dit à voix haute, mais plutôt du fait que ça ne le dérange absolument pas de l'avoir dit. C'est stupéfiant. C'est facile. Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans effort, aussi facilement que de dire _deux cafés un noir et un avec deux sucres s'il vous plaît_, et il sourit à Sherlock. Qui est quasiment en train de le regarder comme s'il venait de lui annoncer son génial plan pour assassiner le pape.

- Eh bien ? continue John. Tu as dit qu'il fallait arrêter de tourner autour du pot. J'arrête. De tourner autour.

- Très bien, souffle Sherlock. C'est plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- À quoi tu t'attendais ?

- À ce que tu admettes vaguement ressentir une attraction sexuelle ? Ou juste une sorte d'attachement émotionnel basique. Pas… tout ça.

Il fait un vague mouvement des deux mains pour désigner John dans sa globalité. John est toujours aussi incroyablement calme. Il s'attendait à plus de panique. Ça lui rappelle ces histoires de gens qui vivent des expériences de mort imminente, qui voient les tunnels de lumière et le reste, et qui décrivent le tout comme de glisser dans une sensation bénie d'oubli et de calme. Il en conclut qu'il a probablement une hémorragie au cerveau, causée par trop de soudaines révélations.

- Bon, continue Sherlock. C'est bien. C'est très… Moi aussi.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui.

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- Oh, allez. Juste… Toi. Et moi. C'est plutôt enthousiasmant comme idée, en fait.

- Enthousiasmant ? Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu le décrirais ?

- Eh bien, oui.

John éclate de rire, appuyé sur la table. C'est complètement dingue. C'est peut-être encore plus dingue que tout ce que Sherlock lui a déjà fait vivre, mais c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça lui convient plutôt bien. C'est juste un autre genre d'aventure. Sherlock lui lance un sourire lumineux. Radieux. John l'attrape par le cou et l'embrasse, et le monde entier s'évanouit autour d'eux.


	3. De crocodiles et cannibales

**Crocodiles et cannibales et mettre des choses dans les cheveux de Sherlock **

\\ Crocodiles and Cannibals and Putting Things in Sherlock's Hair /

Par Linpatootie

Résumé : Parlons de cul, baby.  
Note : Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à updater cette traduction, les vacances d'été et la rentrée ont toujours d'affreuses périodes pour une accro du pc. Le chapitre 4 (le dernier) viendra plus rapidement, je l'espère !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

xXxXx

Il y a si peu de changement dans leur relation que John envisage presque de s'en sentir offensé. Ils vivent déjà ensemble. Ils dorment déjà dans le même lit. Ils se suivent déjà sans arrêt comme des chiots dépendants l'un de l'autre et ils ont déjà leurs petites prises de bec de qui doit aller faire les courses et qui n'a _encore une fois_ pas rebouché le tube de dentifrice. Toutes ces petites choses dans lesquelles les gens tombent petit à petit, ils maîtrisent déjà, ce qui rend leur passage du statut de "juste amis" à "oups ! Petits copains, finalement" étonnamment facile. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, personne ne réalise qu'ils ont passé un nouveau cap. C'est une bonne chose. John n'aime pas trop l'idée de révéler au grand jour leur relation aux autres. Il envisage de le dire à ceux dont il est le plus proche, mais finit par se dégonfler, pas vraiment prêt, tapant un texto cinq fois à Harry et l'effaçant à chaque fois, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen de lui avouer qui ne soit pas trop ringard, trop désinvolte, ou juste trop guimauve.

Mrs Hudson est au courant, toutefois. Il lui dit, un jeudi après-midi alors qu'il est assis dans sa cuisine, à l'aider remplir une facture tout en mangeant ces délicieux gâteaux à la crème anglaise qu'elle ramène de chez Speedy. Les mots s'échappent de sa bouche ("Je suis amoureux de lui. Il est amoureux de moi aussi. C'est vraiment génial, même si c'est encore tout nouveau"), et elle lui lance ce regard qui veut dire à la fois "je suis tellement heureuse pour vous!" et "enfin, il était temps", et il espère juste que toutes ses autres connaissances auront la même réaction, quand il sera finalement prêt à leur dire.

- Mais allez-y doucement avec son petit cœur, l'avertit-elle alors qu'il remonte les escaliers. Il fait comme s'il était en pierre, mais on sait tous les deux qu'il se brise comme du verre.

Sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, les mots le blessent, et il s'assoit et fixe Sherlock toute la soirée avant que Sherlock ne finisse par s'énerver et lui demande s'il a quelque chose sur le visage.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas un changement aussi monumental que ce qu'il avait craint, ce qui est aussi rassurant qu'embarrassant (parce qu'apparemment, oui, il était en couple avec cet homme pendant plus d'un an sans le savoir – merci à son cerveau de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué). C'est probablement à cause de _cette_ chose qu'il s'attendait à voir changer et qui finalement, n'a pas changé tant que ça – le côté physique de leur relation. Pas qu'ils ne se touchent pas plus maintenant. Sherlock s'assoit plus près de lui quand ils regardent la télévision, et il dort plus près de lui également, généralement avec un bras ou une jambe enroulée autour de n'importe quelle partie du corps de John qui se trouve la plus proche de lui.

Ils s'embrassent, aussi, même si ça n'a pas lieu aussi souvent que John le voudrait. La bouche de Sherlock a quelque chose d'addictif, surtout quand elle n'est pas en train de cracher des insultes. C'est chaud et doux, avec un petit goût sucré (cet homme met beaucoup de sucre dans son thé, réalise-t-il), et il y a cet étrange sentiment de fierté à l'idée qu'il est la seule personne au monde qui ait le droit de l'explorer aussi minutieusement. Personne d'autre ne connait ce regard qu'a Sherlock quand il l'embrasse dans les règles de l'art, comme si John venait d'avoir une idée brillante, comme s'il _était_ la plus brillante des idées qui ait jamais existé – sous la forme d'un petit blogueur potelé. Personne d'autre n'a jamais vu ça, et rendre tout ça possible, c'est comme une petite aventure en soi, et ça démange John d'approfondir, pour ainsi dire, cette exploration en pays étranger, même si le pays en question est terriblement inconnu et potentiellement rempli de crocodiles et de cannibales miniatures.

Cependant, ça s'arrête là, avec des baisers volés et Sherlock qui s'accroche de temps en temps à lui quand il essaie de faire ses lacets ou de se laver les dents. Ce n'est pas que Sherlock ignore consciemment le côté physique ; c'est plutôt qu'il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit que cette option existe, ce qui est encore pire, d'une certaine façon.

Sherlock se tient debout dans la cuisine, en train d'étaler du beurre sur un toast, tandis que John le regarde et imagine. Il fait ça souvent, à vrai dire. Ça l'amène dans un endroit à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et le malaise, et il aime plutôt bien être là, comme quand il avait quinze ans et qu'il envisageait de glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt de sa première copine.

- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, dit-il, testant le terrain avec précaution.

Autant le faire directement – communiquer de façon franche s'est révélé être la meilleure façon de faire avancer les choses avec Sherlock dans toute cette histoire, après tout.

- Quoi, encore ? Tu m'as déjà dit que tu m'aimais, John, pas besoin de revivre ça, répond Sherlock en mordant dans son toast.

- Pas ça, crétin. Je parle de… euh… de sexe.

Sherlock laisse un sourcil dans sa direction, s'arrêtant de mâcher.

- La dernière fois que j'ai mis ça sur le tapis, tu as presque inhalé ton café.

- C'était avant, répond John, passablement embarrassé. Et là, c'est maintenant. Je me disais qu'on pourrait… déjà au moins en parler. On fait vraiment tout dans le désordre, tu sais. J'ai habité avec toi d'abord, et puis j'ai commencé à dormir dans ton lit. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais avant même de t'avoir embrassé. Ce sont toutes des étapes qu'on est censés passer petit à petit quand on construit une relation, mais on est tellement loin de ça, que… Eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement où on se trouve dans tout ça. Tu sais que je déteste cette sensation.

- Je t'ai déjà dit une fois que ça me rendait curieux, dit Sherlock, léchant des miettes beurrées sur son pouce.

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas assez curieux pour y faire quelque chose.

- C'était avant, rétorque Sherlock, le coin de sa bouche se retroussant. Là, c'est maintenant.

John ne sait pas s'il est censé avoir envie de le frapper ou de l'embrasser.

- Je le ferais pour toi, si tu le voulais, en tout cas, continue Sherlock.

- Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est excitant, dit John d'un ton morne, attrapant un verre doseur vide au milieu de la table et en le faisant tourner dans ses mains.

- Non ?

- Non, Sherlock, vraiment pas.

Sherlock l'observe, ses sourcils froncés d'une façon qui suggère qu'il a du mal à comprendre John. John aime bien ces moments. C'est bon de savoir qu'il n'est pas toujours un livre ouvert pour lui.

- Mais tu en as envie ? lui demande Sherlock.

Question méritée. John hausse les épaules.

- Oui. J'ai envie, enfin, j'imagine que oui. Mais c'est plutôt compliqué, non ?

- Ah bon ?

John soupire, reposant le verre doseur.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'on a tous les deux un pénis. Ça représente un problème de logistique auquel je n'ai jamais été confronté jusque là. Je suis… un bleu, sur le sujet, si tu veux savoir. Ça m'embarrasse un peu.

Sherlock fait une tête qui indique à John qu'il est prêt à faire avec. Il n'est pas sûr s'il est censé avoir peur ou pas.

- On pourra trouver les réponses ensemble, alors. Si tu veux, dit-il. Comme pour une étude.

Oh, génial. Juste ce qui manquait dans la vie de John.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne…

- Non non, c'est parfait, John. Tu m'as déjà dit une fois que c'était stupide de ne pas vouloir accepter des données de seconde main sur la plupart des sujets et de rester toute ma vie sans avoir mes propres témoignages concrets sur le sexe. S'il y a quelqu'un au monde avec qui j'aurais envie de rassembler des données, c'est toi, bien sûr.

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi pour te permettre de rassembler des données, je veux coucher avec toi parce que tu as envie de moi ! lâche John.

Sherlock lui lance un regard bizarre, comme c'était idiot de penser qu'ils étaient mutuellement exclusifs.

- Écoute. On va… On va laisser tomber pour l'instant, ok ? Je suis content qu'on en ait parlé. Bon, pas vraiment, en fait, mais je suis content que tu sois… ouvert à la discussion.

John soupire et se sent stupide. Sherlock fait infuser son thé avec un sourire légèrement dément qui donne envie à John de s'enfuir très loin.

xXxXx

Un après-midi, alors que John rentre du travail, il trouve Sherlock absolument fasciné par un porno gay, un air d'extrême concentration sur le visage. Il griffonne dans son carnet de moleskine comme si sa vie en dépendait – c'est un diagramme, ça ? – et ça le blase tellement qu'il envisage d'entrer dans un monastère et de vivre le reste de sa vie dans une magnifique chasteté.

- Qu'est-ce que… Sherlock, il faut vraiment que tu fasses ça avec la porte non fermée à clé ? Et si Mrs Hudson entrait ?

- C'est de la recherche, John. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais assis là à me tripoter.

Ça, au moins, c'est bien vrai. John pourrait bien avoir une attaque cardiaque s'il entrait et découvrait _ça_, alors il remercie le Seigneur pour ses petites faveurs et s'arrête derrière Sherlock, posant un regard circonspect sur l'écran.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des recherches sur… Non, attends, ne réponds pas, je sais déjà. Mais, du porno ? Sérieusement ?

- Tu devrais regarder avec moi, John, juste pour qu'on ait des idées de base à propos de nos options. Ces deux… pardon, ces trois messieurs n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes de logistique en ce qui concerne le nombre de queues dans la pièce.

Sherlock vient juste de dire queues. John n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

- Oh, pour l'amour de dieu, Sherlock, je ne viens pas d'une autre planète, je sais ce que des mecs peuvent faire entre eux, théoriquement. Je ne suis juste… pas vraiment sûr de la façon de le faire. Ou si ça me plairait. Et le porno, ça n'a jamais été un bon éducateur sexuel, ok, et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire avec ce pommeau de douche ?

Ils fixent tous les deux l'écran pendant un moment, ahuris, avant que Sherlock n'éteigne la télé, l'air vaguement perturbé.

- Oublions ça.

- Je suis content que tu sois du même avis, répond John.

xXxXx

Après l'énorme fiasco du porno de 2012, Sherlock ne fait aucune mention du sujet pendant deux jours. Ce n'est pas pour déplaire à John, mais il sait que ce genre de choses dure rarement longtemps – et est-ce qu'il en a envie, de toute façon ? Sherlock est assis sur le sol à côté du canapé, trifouillant une vieille machine à fax avec un tournevis que John n'a pas vraiment envie d'observer de plus près. Il a déjà demandé à Sherlock s'il était en train d'essayer de revenir en 1993, ce qui lui a seulement valu un regard meurtrier et une remarque sarcastique à propos de pièces de rechange utilisables. John est vautré sur le canapé, un œil sur la chaîne BBC3. Quelque chose à propos de renards. Sherlock aime les renards, c'est pour ça qu'il a allumé la télé, mais il a l'air plus passionné par son fax, et John se demande s'il le remarquera s'il change pour regarder un film sur E4.

- Avec combien de personnes tu as déjà couché ? demande Sherlock si naturellement que c'est presque effrayant, et John repose la télécommande parce que ok, d'accord.

- Quelques-unes. Pas tant que ça, enfin je ne crois pas. Plus que toi, bien sûr.

Il pose son doigt sur la petite bosse en haut de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock, visible au dessus du col de sa chemise, mais Sherlock ne répond pas, occupé à fouiller avec une pince dans le ventre de la machine à fax.

- Que des femmes, jamais d'hommes, continue Sherlock.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, exactement ? demande John.

Il y a un crayon au sol, juste à côté de là où Sherlock est assis. John se penche, le ramasse et commence à jouer avec.

- J'imagine que tu as acquis une certaine pratique sexuelle avec les femmes qui peut également s'appliquer avec les hommes.

Ah. D'accord.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, réplique John, parce qu'il est tout simplement hors de question que Sherlock lui fasse écrire une liste de choses qu'il a faites à des filles et qu'il pourrait faire à Sherlock aussi.

Il faudra juste qu'il utilise un peu son imagination. Ça pourrait même lui être bénéfique.

- Ennuyeux.

- Ouaip, répond John.

Il tient le crayon entre ses deux index, puis se penche en avant et le glisse dans les cheveux de Sherlock, soigneusement enfoui entre ses boucles. Il ne tombe pas, ce que John trouve absolument délicieux.

- Tu es moins à l'aise avec l'idée de me faire ces choses-là qu'à l'idée de les faire à une femme ?

John s'assoit, un peu plus vif, cherchant autour de lui des choses qu'il pourrait mettre aussi dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Il trouve une attache en plastique que Sherlock a sorti de la machine à fax un peu plus tôt et l'enfile d'un geste expert, amusé par le petit jeu. Sherlock ne bouge pas, il ne dit même pas un mot, soit qu'il se prête au jeu de John à contrecœur, soit parce qu'il est trop absorbé par les entrailles du fax pour le remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être à l'aise ou pas. Je dirais que je suis vraiment à l'aise avec toi.

Une cuillère rejoint le crayon et l'attache en plastique, suspendue de façon précaire au dessus de l'oreille de Sherlock.

- Mais c'est un autre problème, non ?

Sherlock reste silencieux pendant un moment tandis que John cache un trombone en haut de sa tête.

- Oui, j'imagine que oui. Est-ce que tu es en train de mettre des trucs dans mes cheveux ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne tombe pas. Je trouve ça marrant.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, envoyant voler les petits objets un peu partout. John se recouche sur le canapé en riant, parce que c'est probablement la chose la plus amusante que Sherlock ait jamais fait. Sherlock repose la pince et bloque le tournevis à l'intérieur du fax avant de se retourner, d'attraper John par les épaules et de l'embrasser passionnément, et, pas de problème. De toute façon, cette conversation était en train de devenir stupide.

xXxXx

Un mercredi après-midi pluvieux, John ouvre le clapet de son ordinateur portable et il est immédiatement confronté à la vue d'un site blanc et violet intitulé "Le Guide du Sexe Gay". Il manque de s'étouffer, referme son ordinateur, et appelle Sherlock.

- Quoi ? demande Sherlock, qui sort de la cuisine avec ses grosses lunettes sur le nez.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec mon ordinateur ?

- Recherches. Je me suis dit que tu trouverais peut-être ça utile ?

- Tu m'as dit une fois que tes connaissances théoriques sur le sujet étaient déjà assez complètes. T'as vraiment besoin de me piquer mon ordi pour continuer tes recherches ?

- Elles sont assez complètes, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais fait de recherches là-dessus en pensant les mettre en pratique sous peu.

Le mettre en pratique. _Sous peu._ Oh grands dieux, oui.

- Fais tes recherches sur ton propre ordi, grogne John.

Il le glisse sous le canapé et sort du salon.

Plus tard, alors que Sherlock a brusquement quitté l'appartement – quelque chose à propos d'une voiture à détourner, qui laisse John plutôt perplexe et qui le fait regretter d'avoir été distrait, parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important, là – John récupère son portable en dessous du canapé. Il passe presque une heure entière à lire chaque mot du site web et passe l'heure suivante à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, incroyablement perturbé, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock revienne, couvert de suie, et qu'il passe le reste de la soirée à essayer de trouver comment faire disparaître des taches d'huile de moteur sur une écharpe en cachemire.

xXxXx

C'est vendredi et Sherlock n'a pas mentionné le sujet depuis presque 48 heures, et maintenant John commence à se sentir un peu paranoïaque. Il y a deux options, dans ce cas : option numéro un, Sherlock continue ses recherches sur les petites choses vicieuses et cochonnes qu'il aimerait faire à John, et n'en dira rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose de concret ; ou, option numéro deux, Sherlock s'ennuie déjà et il est passé à quelque chose d'autre. John n'a pas particulièrement envie qu'il s'agisse de l'une ou de l'autre.

Leur appartement est calme ce soir, alors que John est étendu dans leur lit, réveillé, mais satisfait. Londres murmure derrière la fenêtre de la chambre, les gens rentrent chez eux après une soirée passée au bar, une sirène de police retentit brièvement au loin. Il est certain que Sherlock est réveillé aussi, allongé derrière lui, respirant profondément dans la pénombre immobile de la pièce. Il y a un froissement de tissu et un mouvement de draps, et John en a la confirmation alors que Sherlock se blottit contre lui, tout contre son dos, un bras mince serré autour de sa taille.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demande-t-il, tout contre l'oreille de John.

- J'arrive pas à dormir. Mais ça me dérange pas, répond-il paresseusement, fermant les yeux pour un instant.

Sherlock lui fait un câlin. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant, et c'est, vraiment, c'est quelque chose qui dilate le cœur de John, qui le réchauffe, et c'est adorable.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Sherlock frotte son nez contre ses cheveux, jusqu'en bas de son cou, ses lèvres effleurent le carré de peau au dessus du col de son tee-shirt, et John a l'impression que sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

- Peux pas te dire à quoi je pense là maintenant, c'est trop scandaleux, dit-il, et le rire profond que Sherlock lâche dans le creux de son cou lui donne des frissons dans le dos. Et toi ? ajoute-t-il.

Sherlock reste silencieux un moment, les lèvres occupées par le tee-shirt de John.

- Je me dis que c'est agréable, c'est comme si ton corps était fait pour tenir contre le mien. Je me dis que ton tee-shirt est propre, et je me dis que j'aimerais bien que tu mettes un des miens un jour. Je pense à la sirène de police qu'on vient juste d'entendre, aussi, et au voisin, parce que ça fait quatre fois en une semaine qu'il rentre chez lui en étant saoul. Je pourrais continuer, si tu veux, mais la liste risque d'être longue.

- Il n'y a que toi pour penser à tant de choses en plein milieu de la nuit, serré contre ton petit ami, commente John, accrochant son pied gauche autour de la cheville de Sherlock, et la tirant contre la sienne.

- Petit ami, répète Sherlock, goûtant le mot sur sa langue et appréciant le goût.

- Ouais.

- Bien.

- Ouais.

La nuit glisse lentement sur Baker Street, et ils l'écoutent pendant quelques temps. John réalise qu'ils respirent en même temps, et se demande si c'est un effort conscient de la part de Sherlock. Il est allongé là, au chaud et légèrement excité (ok, peut-être un peu plus que légèrement), et ils respirent comme un seul être, et pendant quelques battements de cœur, le monde entier de John se réduit à un simple _oui._

- Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a de la place dans toutes tes pensées pour des considérations d'ordre un peu plus sensuel ?

- Tu sous-entends que ces considérations n'y étaient pas déjà ? le taquine Sherlock, le bras autour de sa taille se resserrant un peu, l'espace d'un instant.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé. Ça te préoccupait pas mal, la semaine dernière.

- C'est différent maintenant. Vu qu'on est comme ça, je veux dire.

- C'est trop ?

- Non. Peut-être.

John dessine des petits cercles sur le bras de Sherlock avec le bout de ses doigts, souriant en silence quand il sent naître la chair de poule sur la peau de Sherlock.

- Si c'est trop pour toi, dis-le moi, je ne me mettrai pas en colère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me connais, je ne fais jamais rien que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

- Mais est-ce que tu en as envie, déjà ? C'est ça la vraie question. Est-ce que tu ressens ce besoin à l'intérieur de toi d'être si proche de quelqu'un ? De moi ?

Sherlock reste silencieux pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, et John envisage de retirer ce qu'il vient de dire, et de tout arrêter là.

- Oui, dit-il prudemment. J'ai envie. Je crois. Je suis curieux, c'est vrai. Ça m'arrive aussi de l'imaginer, tout comme toi. C'est juste un peu… Nouveau.

Et soudainement, le voilà, juste là. Tellement humain, tout d'un coup. Enlevez toute la science, tous les murs qu'il a construits, tous les problèmes que Sherlock a avec les autres gens, mais qu'il n'a pas avec John, et vous vous retrouvez simplement avec un homme inexpérimenté qui est un peu perturbé par tout ça. _Il se brise comme du verre_, pense John, et c'est tellement beau, tellement simple, que ça pourrait presque lui arracher une larme.

- On peut prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression qu'on se précipite ou quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas une fleur fragile, John.

John n'aurait honnêtement jamais osé suggérer une telle chose.

- Mais toi, est-ce que ça te va ? D'attendre, je veux dire. Tu es un homme dans la force de l'âge, tu as… des besoins.

Les mots sortent de la bouche de Sherlock avec précaution, comme de la porcelaine qui se briserait si John marchait dessus.

- J'ai effectivement des besoins, admet-il avec honnêteté. Mais j'ai aussi un cœur, et je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire.

- J'en ai envie, souffle Sherlock dans sa nuque. Puis-je… s'il te plaît.

Et sa main s'insinue à l'avant du bas de pyjama de John, et c'est très bien comme ça. Mieux que très bien, même. John se tortille, et se cambre contre le torse de Sherlock, et ça ne dure pas très longtemps, à vrai dire, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce genre de situation, et ça le libère d'une tension dont il ne savait même pas qu'elle était là avant qu'elle ne soit partie.

Ensuite, Sherlock disparaît dans la salle de bain et y reste plus longtemps que s'il se lavait juste les mains. John prend un moment avant de revenir à la réalité, et quand il le fait, il se sent stupide d'avoir accepté ça de la part de Sherlock, et de ne rien avoir offert en retour. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse décider de se lever et d'aller réparer ça, Sherlock est déjà revenu, visiblement plus détendu, et se glisse contre lui à nouveau. Il embrasse l'oreille de John, se collant confortablement contre lui, et John pense qu'il serait heureux d'être sa petite cuillère pour le reste de sa vie.

- C'était bon. Merci, dit John, mal à l'aise.

- Non, merci à toi, de m'avoir laissé faire, répond Sherlock d'un ton satisfait, avant de s'endormir rapidement.

Il parle dans son sommeil, mais John n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il dit – sans qu'il puisse exactement comprendre pourquoi, c'est en portugais. Mais on dirait qu'il parle d'amour, alors il décide d'apprécier sa voix profonde et apaisante, et s'endort à son tour en se disant que ce n'est pas trop mal, de se faire masturber par Sherlock Holmes.

xXxXx

John fredonne toute la journée suivante, résistant à l'envie d'esquisser un petit pas de danse par-ci par-là. Sherlock le regarde d'un air qui arrive à combiner la joie de lui avoir fait plaisir avec un sentiment d'autosatisfaction intense. John se dit que si les chats se mettaient à faire des choses inhabituelles, ce serait l'expression qu'ils prendraient en vous ramenant vos chaussons. _Agenouille-toi et vénère ma grandeur, infidèle, car j'ai fait quelque chose que tu as apprécié._

John fredonne alors qu'il va au Tesco, fredonne pendant qu'il fait la queue, fredonne quand il revient à la maison et fredonne alors qu'il range les courses, même pas agacé par la paire de poumons posée délicatement sur une assiette dans le frigo (même s'il faudra vraiment qu'il ait une discussion à ce sujet avec Molly, un jour – pour sa santé mentale et pour le confort de leur vie à l'appartement, il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de donner à Sherlock ces morceaux de gens). C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte de l'étrange silence qui règne dans l'appartement, et l'absence de Sherlock dans le salon s'illumine comme un arbre de Noël.

- Sherlock ? appelle-t-il doucement.

- Dans la chambre, reçoit-il comme réponse.

Il le trouve là, les jambes croisées sur le lit, entouré par ce que John ne tarde pas à reconnaître comme plusieurs boîtes de préservatifs, plus d'une douzaine de bouteilles de lubrifiant, de différentes formes et couleurs, et un objet inquiétant en caoutchouc orange qu'il essaye d'ignorer de toutes ses forces. Sherlock est en train de lire les instructions d'une des boîtes, le couvercle ouvert, quelques préservatifs emballés éparpillés sur ses genoux.

Un instant de silence. John le fixe et essaie de se faire à l'idée, mais n'y arrive pas.

- Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas une bonne raison de quitter la pièce, ça ? dit-il d'une voix lointaine, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre.

- John ! Reviens ici.

- Non.

- Si. Regarde ça.

John soupire, debout sur le palier, une main pressée contre son front. _Bon dieu_, pense-t-il avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Je suis entré dans une boutique. Il y a tellement d'options, c'est proprement fascinant. Mais la propriétaire du magasin m'a beaucoup aidé.

- On dirait, dit John d'un ton faible.

La curiosité l'emporte, cependant, et il s'empare d'un flacon de lubrifiant. Goût cerise. Qui l'eut cru ? Oh, seigneur, ces images mentales finiront par le tuer. Il balance le flacon sur le lit.

- On n'a pas besoin de tant de choses, Sherlock.

- Je ne voulais pas courir le risque d'avoir besoin de quelque chose et de ne pas l'avoir à portée, répond Sherlock d'un ton absent, ouvrant le capuchon d'un flacon et reniflant, avant de faire une drôle d'expression, de le refermer à nouveau et de le balancer par-dessus son épaule.

- On dirait que tu prévois une sacrée fête.

- Peut-être que c'est le cas.

Celle-ci fait mouche. John est pris entre deux feux, à la fois extrêmement embarrassé et incroyablement excité, et hésite un moment, en se demandant ce qu'il est censé faire de ses mains.

- Ok, dit-il finalement en s'asseyant sur le lit, au milieu de toutes ces boîtes, tubes et flacons étrangement intimidants. Seigneur, il y en a du choix, ici. C'est limite un peu glauque.

- Hmm. Ils en avaient encore plus. Les possibilités, semble-t-il, sont infinies.

John ramasse une boîte de Durex et la tient devant Sherlock, haussant un sourcil.

- À nervures, pour le plaisir de madame ?

- Oh, la ferme.

- Ça implique… tout un tas d'activités très spécifiques, quand même.

John n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Si Sherlock commence à lui sortir des termes latins là-dessus, il se peut qu'il lui fasse mal, juste un peu.

- Oui, de toute évidence. Pas d'inquiétude, je peux très bien me charger d'être le dominé, si c'est ce que tu désires. Je comprends que tu aies grandi avec un certain nombre de notions préconçues à propos du rôle du mâle pendant le rapport sexuel, et que cette idée te soit donc inconfortable, mais je ne pense pas que ça me dérange.

Oh, doux Jésus.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de cette habitude que tu as d'ouvrir la bouche et d'en sortir des sons, dit John d'un air sombre.

- Je crois juste que c'est préférable de discuter de ces choses au préalable, continue Sherlock.

- Écoute, Sherlock. C'est pas ça, le sexe, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un projet scientifique avec des paramètres que tu peux programmer avant de commencer. Il vaut mieux laisser les choses se faire toutes seules.

- Tu ne nourris pas trop mon enthousiasme, là, dit Sherlock.

Cependant, John est presque sûr qu'il est en train de mentir. Sherlock est peut-être la seule personne au monde qui rivalise avec lui pour son amour des décisions prises sur le coup.

- Attends. Est-ce que tu viens juste de me donner la permission de te sodomiser ? demande John.

Il vient juste de le réaliser, et ça met K.O. une bonne partie de son cerveau dont il pourrait avoir besoin plus tard, mais qui est rendue complètement inutile par l'idée d'obliger Sherlock à se pencher contre n'importe quel meuble qu'il pourrait trouver, et… voilà.

- Non. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Va-t-en.

- Fascinant.

Sherlock lui jette une boîte de préservatifs sur la tête.

xXxXx

Finalement, comme c'est le cas la plupart du temps pour ces choses-là, ça finit par arriver presque tout seul.

John est assis sur le bord du lit quelques nuits plus tard quand Sherlock entre dans la chambre, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, et pendant un instant, leurs yeux se rencontrent, et le temps se met en pause, et tout change complètement. Ça passe d'un mardi-comme-d'habitude à, eh bien, _maintenant_, et ils n'ont même pas besoin de mots pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'ils sont juste là. Sherlock lui grimpe dessus, tout en lignes fines dans son pyjama de coton, et l'embrasse lentement.

Ils enlèvent les vêtements de l'autre, et John se perd totalement en Sherlock, son goût, son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau. Il touche et il embrasse tout ce qu'il peut, retenant quels endroits font frémir Sherlock, et repose sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sherlock est étonnamment vocal, il ne retient rien, et c'est tellement nouveau et tellement excitant que John en a la tête qui tourne. Il embrasse les côtes de Sherlock en murmurant des déclarations d'amour, et en retour, les doigts de Sherlock tracent des essais d'adoration à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il trouve de la poésie dans l'arrondi de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock, dans le creux de ses genoux, et se noie presque dans la courbe de ses hanches. Il réalise qu'il pourrait faire ça pour le reste de sa vie, mais en même temps, cette petite braise ardente de désir flagrant qui bouillonne en lui depuis des semaines se transforme en un feu qui rugit entre ses deux oreilles, et il en veut _plus._

Il prend un moment pour se recomposer, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Sherlock, qui lui mordille l'épaule, ses doigts jouant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu veux continuer ? réussit-il à dire, un peu étonné d'être capable de ne serait-ce que parler.

- Oui, souffle Sherlock contre la peau. Oui, par pitié, oui, par pitié, oui, _par pitié._

Ça va droit vers l'entrejambe de John, et il a besoin d'un autre moment, à respirer contre la peau de Sherlock, avant de se relever et de se pencher vers la table de chevet de Sherlock.

- Bon sang, t'as vraiment acheté plein de lubrifiant, marmonne-t-il en inspectant le tas de flacons.

- La dame dans la boutique a dit qu'on n'avait jamais trop de lubrifiant, répond Sherlock paresseusement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'entendait dans ce sens-là, dit John.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance, pas vraiment, alors il attrape simplement la bouteille la plus proche et a presque une crise cardiaque quand il se retourne vers Sherlock, parce que, oh, Seigneur.

Sherlock est allongé en travers du lit, les genoux écartés, en le regardant avec des yeux assombris et ses cheveux ébouriffés, avec une délicieuse touche de rose sur le visage. Il est tellement ouvert, prêt, s'offrant à John avec un tel abandon, que John se dit qu'il aurait pleuré devant la pure beauté de la chose, s'il n'avait pas eu aussi intensément, douloureusement envie de lui. Il commence à le préparer, un doigt à la fois, et la réaction de Sherlock est tellement agréable, étonnante, que John se dit qu'il pourrait juste s'asseoir là et continuer à l'infini. Il y a un petit moment d'hystérie alors que ses doigts glissants ne parviennent pas à ouvrir l'emballage du préservatif et Sherlock rit nerveusement quand il essaie de le déchirer avec ses dents.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, John, tu me tortures, glousse-t-il en couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains.

John rit avec lui alors qu'il déroule le préservatif, mais ensuite, ils se calment tous les deux, très silencieux, alors que John s'enfonce en lui et que Sherlock le regarde avec les yeux grand ouverts, surpris, et qu'il retient sa respiration.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? réussit à dire John, même si ses instincts primaires l'informent qu'il n'en a vraiment pas envie, parce que oh, god, c'est bon,_ c'est bon_.

Sherlock secoue la tête vigoureusement.

- Si tu t'arrêtes, je vais devoir te tuer, halète-t-il.

Il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'effort dans sa voix, alors John le tire tout contre lui et le tient dans ses bras. Sherlock gémit dans son cou alors qu'ils commencent à bouger l'un contre l'autre, et tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux est noyé par ce son. John pense qu'il est en train de bredouiller quelque chose, mais il n'en est pas sûr ; il pourrait aussi bien être en train de réciter le serment d'Hippocrate en entier dans le creux humide de la gorge de Sherlock, mais s'il est en train de dire quelque chose d'intelligible, il sait que c'est la déclaration d'amour la plus vraie qui soit jamais sortie de ses lèvres.

Sherlock, à son tour, perd complètement pied. Après que son petit moment de choc soit passé, il devient plus audacieux, plus bruyant, ses longues jambes enroulées autour de la taille de John. Quelques coups de rein et quelques caresses au parfait timing de la main de John, et il est complètement parti, dépouillé de tout le self-control dont il a jamais fait preuve, la tête renversée en arrière et criant tellement que pendant un instant John s'inquiète de savoir si Mrs Hudson ne va pas appeler la police. Mais ensuite John se perd à son tour, et tout Scotland Yard pourrait débarquer à leur porte pour ce qu'il en a à faire – de toute façon, il ne le remarquerait même pas. C'est un moment d'illumination pure, parfaite, et John se demande pendant un instant si Sherlock et lui n'auraient pas fusionné en un seul corps, fait de plaisir et de chaleur, et il explose et implose et voilà, là, voilà.

Après que le monde ait recommencé à tourner avec hésitation, il s'affaisse sur Sherlock, reprenant sa respiration. Les doigts de Sherlock écrivent sur ses omoplates – probablement des notes, qui composent une symphonie sur sa peau en sueur, et il est impatient de l'entendre la jouer pour de vrai. Il se redresse, mais il est stoppé par Sherlock, les jambes toujours refermées autour de lui.

- Sherlock, il faut que je…

- Non, l'interrompt Sherlock d'un murmure. Reste ici.

- Sherlock. À moins que tu aies vraiment envie d'un séjour à l'hôpital pour te faire enlever un préservatif qui aurait glissé à l'intérieur de toi, je te suggère de me laisser me relever.

Ça fonctionne. Sherlock fait une drôle de tête et laisse ses bras et ses jambes retomber sur le côté. John se redresse maladroitement et se dirige vers la salle de bain, les genoux tremblants. Il se débarbouille dans la lumière crue, se sentant absolument radieux. Il se voit dans le miroir de la salle de bain – ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, son visage rougi, ses yeux brillants et ses pupilles dilatées, et sur son visage un sourire qu'il n'arrive pas à faire disparaître – et sur un coup de tête, il lève les pouces en direction de son reflet.

- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce que je viens de voir, dit Sherlock alors qu'il – évidemment – le suit dans la salle de bain.

Il attrape une serviette et commence à se nettoyer rapidement, et John se retourne et le fixe.

À ses yeux, personne au monde n'a jamais été aussi nu que Sherlock Holmes est capable de l'être, sans le moindre remords, sans la moindre honte. Il a déjà vu Sherlock nu avant – puisqu'il a une sorte de malheureuse habitude qui implique des draps et le fait de penser qu'un pantalon est inexplicablement chiant quand il s'ennuie – mais là, c'est différent, comme si une couche supplémentaire avait été enlevée et qu'il en voyait plus qu'il n'était capable de voir avant. Il y a un suçon sur le côté de gauche de sa cage thoracique, grâce à John, et c'est littéralement la chose la plus violette au monde, formant un saisissant contraste avec sa peau si pâle ; et même là, alors qu'il se tient debout, à essuyer le sperme qui s'est pris dans ses poils pubiens, il est sans aucun doute la plus belle chose que John se rappelle avoir déjà vu. _Sentiments,_ dirait Sherlock.

Il attend impatiemment que Sherlock ait terminé avant de l'attirer à lui, nus l'un contre l'autre au milieu de leur salle de bain.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il dans le creux du cou de Sherlock.

- Oui.

- Hmm…

Pendant un moment, il envisage de prendre une douche, d'y attirer Sherlock, le savon, l'eau, et toute cette peau pour l'occuper.

- Fatigué, murmure Sherlock.

Ça suffit à couper son petit film imaginaire. Le lit, alors. Une idée brillante aussi.

- Oui. Le sexe fait généralement cet effet-là.

Sherlock rit doucement dans les cheveux de John.

- Bon à savoir.

Il se recule, avec une certaine pression de ses doigts sur la hanche de John, et lui offre un de ses sourires brillants, un peu fous, qui semblent n'être réservés qu'à lui.

- Tu as réussi à me voler ma virginité, tu sais. Content de toi ?

John lui rend son sourire, en essayant d'arborer cette expression incroyable que Sherlock arrive à avoir. Il sait qu'il en est encore très, très loin, mais ça lui est égal.

- Oh oui. Très. Mortellement content.

Sherlock rit et l'attrape par le bras, et ils retournent dans la chambre.


End file.
